Beezus's Baby
by EilonwyMoana101
Summary: Beezus gets pregnant with Henry but he cruelly dumps her. This is a small, really suckish story about Beezus being pregnant. I was bored, and noticed there was only one other really BADLY WRITTEN story so, if its not there, you make it yourself. Always. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and review, but, no bad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"ITS 2001! ITS 2001 AND IM IN 6TH GRADE!"

"Goodness Ramona, calm down. You don't want to wake Roberta, now, do you?"

"Mother, I'm sick again!", Beezus called from her room.

Dorothy Quimby put her hands on her hips. "Busy Bees: You were afraid of the teacher. Preschool: You already knew how to paint. Kidnergarden: The school was too big and scary. 1st grade: You knew everything. Would you like me to go to 10th grade and add 11th grade onto the list? You can't get out of this Beezus."

"No, Mom, I really think I am sick", Beezus ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"6th grade", Mrs. Quimby folded her hands on her hips.

"Mom, please check my tempature. I feel just plain _awful." _

_" _Beezus, this has been going on for weeks now. I'm just taking you to the doctor."

"That sounds great."

"Let me take Ramona to school first though. Be a dear and watch Roberta, will you?"

"Of course mother. I love babies"

So Beezus laid in bed and thought about what was wrong with her. The flu? Phenomia? _Cancer? "Well, thats a tad bit too dramatic", _Beezus thought.

"Beezus, I'm home. Let's go to the doctors."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mrs. Quimby, I have some...ah, unplesant news."

"Cancer?", Dorothy Quimby asked, fearful.

"No, Beezus is, well, she appears to be, ah, with child."

"BEATRICE AVA QUIMBY! WHY DID YOU HELL AS NOT TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH HENRY?"

"Mother, we used protection!"

"Or so you thought", Mrs. Quimby fumed.

The mother and daughter rode in silence that lasted a mile.

"We're going to have to tell your father", Mrs. Quimby sighed.

"I'm scared"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you got pregnant"

The rest of the ride was ridden in complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"IM HOME!"

"Ramona", Beezus sighed in relief.

"What Beezus?", Ramona was glowing from happiness.

"Come with me. Mother has to tell daddy something"

Daddy looked at Beezus, but she had already dashed into her room.

"Ramona, I'm pregnant."

"BEEZUS!", Ramona cried out.

"Shhhhh", Beezus whispered urgently.

"How many months are you?"

"Three months and two weeks"

"Your doing great so far at not showing. But its September. So, you became pregnant in the first two weeks of July"

"I guess so. I should know the sex in about six to eight weeks."

"Did you tell Henry? Or is he not the father?"

"Yes, and no"

"You've told him and he's not the father?"

"NO! He IS the father, but I haven't told him"

"Beezus, your both sixteen. How could this happen?"

"You'll know in good time. Just don't go trying it on Howie, will you?"

"I promise."

"Will you hold my hand when I tell Daddy?"

"Yes. I suppose you've already told mother?"

Beezus nodded her head. "Well, here goes nothing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Beezus", Daddy said. He had a faulty smile that surely meant trouble.

"Daddy, Henry and I used protection!"

"Oh, so, we give you the right to have sex and get pregnant?"

"Ramona can share with Roberta! Or, the baby and I can move into Henry's house; They have two spare rooms. Roberta and Ramona can have their own room then"

"Beezus, Babies cost thousands of dollars each year"

"Daddy, I have $1,000,000 from that time I won the county fair"

Daddy snickered. "A million dollars won't buy you happiness, Beezus"

"Daddy, I could spend my money on the baby. Clothes, diapers, and food, regularly. But I could buy a changing table and a crib and a nightstand and a lamp with a rocking chair and a rug. I could buy my own clothes on top of that. When I get older, I could get a job. Pay rent, tax, invesment, incurance, gas, toys, books, movies, games, dolls"

"And gorcery shopping", Mrs Quimby added.

"I have it all figured out Daddy", Beezus said as she left the room.

Robert Quimby just put his head on his hands and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry, I have to tell you something. Please meet me on my back porch in ten minutes"

"Sure Beezus", Henry replied, his voice canned from being on the phone.

Ten minutes later, Beezus saw Henry coming. "Sit Henry, sit. You might want to sit down for this."

"Beezus, what's up?"

"Henry, I'm four months pregnant"

"Holy Crap Beezus. I didn't like you that much. I'm not having my life ripped from my hands like that. I'll be there at the birth, and maybe Christmases and Birthdays, but that's all."

"Your not going to be a part of the baby's life?", Beezus whimpered.

"Nope. Tell me the name when you find out!", Henry called as he stepped off the porch, in total happiness.

Beezus just cried.

_Your not welcome at the birth. Or The Christmases or birthdays or ANYTHING. Stay away from my child, you creepy phyco._

Beezus thought before passing out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Miss Quimby, This is my special cream gel for pregnant women. Lay down here and watch the monitor."

Suddenly, a small face and hands and body began to spread out on the monitor. And then the nurse said, "I can see what sex the baby is. Would you like to know now, or wait until its born?" Beezus quickly made up her mind. There were some things to consider, but she decided it would be the wisest and safest choice if she chose to see the sex now.

"Yes please", someone called Beezus sqeaked nervously.

"Its a boy."

Beezus smiled. "Then I know just what to name him. Thank you, doctor Prumfree. This means a lot!"

"So, Beezus, what baby are you having?", Mrs. Quimby couldn't help but ask excidedly.

"A boy. And I have a couple of names. I like Mat and Elliott though. If I couldn't have those names, definetly John and Blaize. Or Ian."

"Well, right off the back, I will not have a grandson named Blaize. And John and Ian are far to common. I like Mat and Elliott, if it were up to me. Well, you still have four more months to decide."

Beezus sat silently in the car. "_I always liked the name Elliott. And Mat is a really nice name, too. I have ten names then, which is including middle names. Wait, I feel too more great names coming. I like.._

_(1). Elliott James._

_(2). John Andrew._

_(3). Ian Kaleb._

_(4). Blaize Wyatt._

_(5) Mat Danny._

_And, (6). Marcus Franklin." _

"Mom, I have twelve names In mind. No, mom. Just six names and six middle names. Elliott, John, Ian, Blaize, Mat, and Marcus for first names. And James, Andrew, Kaleb, Wyatt, Danny, and Franklin for middle names."

"Okay Beezus."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What if you end up having six babies?", Ramona asked.

"Shut up Ramona!", Beezus growled.

"Sorr-ee", Ramona smirked.

"Get rid of Marcus and Franklin", Mother suggusted.

Marcus, Franklin.

"Crossed out, Mother."

"Who likes the names Danny and Kaleb?", Daddy growled.

Danny, Kaleb.

"Done", Beezus called.

"I don't like the name Wyatt", Ramona suggusted.

Wyatt.

"Well, now that its up to me, to pick between Andrew and James, I think its time to say goodbye to James."

James.

"Great, same with first names. Daddy, any names you don't like?"

"Yeah. Ian and Blaize",Daddy growled.

Ian, Blaize

"Ramona?"

"Well, get rid of the name John. Much too common."

John.

"Okay. Between Mat and Elliott. I think I like Elliott better. But we can all call him Mat, right?"

"Okay. Elliott Andrew...?", Ramona tried to say his full name but couldn't.

"Elliott Andrew Quimby. He will know nothing about Henry William Huggins until its time", Beezus scowled.


	5. Chapter 5

"This sucks", Beezus moaned.

"Well maybe you should have gotten a regular birth"

"I didn't know a C-Section could consist of waiting for like, 5 hours!"

"Miss Quimby? Are you ready for this?"

Beezus took a deep breath.

"Yes.", Beezus replied as she was led into the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello Beezus. Would you like to see Elliott Andrew Quimby?"

"Duh", Beezus mumbled sleepily.

"Here he is", the nurse said tiredly as she handed her a bundle, wrapped in blue, from head to toe. "What if he likes pink?", Beezus asked absentmindedly.

"Oh", The nurse said uncomdfortably.

Luckily, Beezus had taken a fancy to her son. "Hey Elliott. I'm your mom. Your real name is Elliott Andrew Quimby, but we are all going to call you Mat."

"I hope you enjoy life, Mat.", Beezus breathed in.


End file.
